Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves
|-|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves= |-|Queen Amaterasu= Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves is the offical girl mascot of the Banished heroes. Drugs are obvious for the creation of this thing and the banning of this thing. Story It is not described what Amaterasu exactly did in the background story although she may had been the first Origins to infiltrate the Sengoku battle tournaments disguising as a Samurai and a Knight. She is also unique in the regard that she is technically the only mono race Origin as Samurai and Knight are fractions, not actual race identifiers. Due to her overall strength somewhere after Episode 3 she was forced to retire from the frontlines and met Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny in the "Hot Springs" (Which is actually a prison for the warriors of the Duel Masters world who broke the boundaries of strength) in which they were invited to the Duedemy Awards and were given new forms, Queen Amaterasu and King Bombazar. The two then were announced married with Amaterasu being the queen and Bombazar being the king. Card Explanation The card was known as the most insane abominations in the Duel Masters metagame not because that it can win the game all buy itself, but because it was so versatile that it can do anything and everything. Its effect is that when the player puts it into the battle zone, he can cast a spell or generate a cross gear right from the middle of his deck for no cost. Does not seem much? WRONG. In fact it can do almost anything just by casting spells, from for sending out Prin Prin, the Victorious to stop an enemy creature, using The Grave of Angels and Demons to cause gigantic destruction, cast Miraculous Snare for cheap and destructive removal, cast to set up mana zone, Cast to search anything from the deck, cast to send out heavyweight evolutions, cast Seventh Tower for turbo, and in cases without a Hall of Fame, Soulswap for cheap and virtually impossible to get around loops, Cyber Brain for draw and Skeleton Vice for cheap and destructive discard. It can also send out cross gears as well but there isn't much to mention save for . And as an additional bonus as it searches spells from the deck and casts them, it serves as a get free ticket for all restricted spells and restriction of spells that costed 4 or less is useless by the time it is still in the metagame. The first usage for it is to use Sanctuary of the Mother to send out Emeperor Kiriko after gathering massive amounts of mana which can easily end the game all by itself. Therefore due to this, it was restricted and Kiriko was restricted too, but was later banned. Later on in Dragon Saga as its synergy with Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol was too high it was placed into the premium hall of fame and thus banished it pernamently from the metagame, giving its way to the invasion and Manalock masters later. Surely the dumbest move ever, actually. While the DM-31 artwork features Amaterasu as a gender-neutral identity, in the artwork she was given massive clevage and was thus identified as female. On the advertisement booklet of the and DMC-57 she was also presented with a chibi version called "Magic Girl Ama Chan", identifing her as a female. Queen Amaterasu The reincarnated form of Amaterasu has its cost being 2 more and its power being 2000 more and double breaker, and also features a better effect, so it is not a total nerf unlike the unfortunate Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness. Its effect is the player can search a non-creature card from the deck that costs 6 or less and use it for no cost, which can include casting spells, generating cross gears, fortifying castles and setting up D2 Fields and thus true to its inflated cost, can do almost anything, with the most prominent point being able to set up any D2 Field up to . Using All for One, Machine of D allows the player to use Queen Amaterasu's effect twice, and Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D or Jail House Lock, Jail of D are not bad choices too. Due to its increased cast range, it can cast Miraculous Truce or Upheaval if the player is lucky to survive to this point without being Invasion or Manalock/Revchange rushed. It can also generate Bajula's Soul and Octillion Force as well in case if anyone still uses Cross Gears. And as non-creature cards increase their cardpool in the future, Queen Amaterasu only gets more support, despite its high cost prevents it from being overly effective. Category:Idol Card Category:Origin Category:Samurai Category:Knight Category:Metagame Status:Banished Category:Metagame Status:Meta